Here Comes the Sun
by AllPurpleInk
Summary: Life as a new parent isn't always easy... ONESHOT. Future!Klaine fluffiness. Mentions of Hummelberry, Finchel.


_**Author's Note:**__** Hey there! My creativity's been on lockdown lately, so I figured working on some fanfic might be a good way to get myself going again. I wrote most of this a while ago with my sister (so partial credit to her), and it's really just pure fluff. But fluff is good sometimes, I suppose. Anyway, if you're interested, enjoy this little futurefic about Kurt and Blaine in their earlier stages of parenthood… with some Hummelberry mixed in. Just because. :) **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own the show Glee. **_

Two hours into the exhausted sleep Kurt had managed to capture that night, he was awoken by a loud wail. His eyes blinked open and he pulled himself to his feet before he even had the chance to consider the alternative. He knew Blaine was still forcing his way through the heavy load of work that had built up at the office recently. It was simply impossible to keep up with a job and the new baby and life in general all at once. Especially when sleep was becoming less of an everyday occurrence and more of a challenge.

Kurt had the screaming infant in his arms and into the living room with a full bottle of baby formula in less than a minute. He was becoming pretty well accustomed to the routine at this point, although the pounding in his head did little to help his patience. "Sssh… sssh, it's okay," he soothed, holding his precious little bundle close. "Sssh, my love. Don't cry."

Emily Hummel-Anderson, two months old with a powerful set of lungs and huge ocean eyes. Kurt remembered his first sight of her on the day of the adoption. So small, because she had been born a full month early. Abandoned, because her birth mother had decided at the last minute that she didn't want a baby to raise. And perfect. Utterly, completely perfect, because she was theirs. Because, after months and months of waiting, they could finally call themselves fathers.

Kurt's cell phone buzzed loudly as it vibrated against the coffee table in front of him, bringing up another huge wail from Emily. Mentally cursing himself for leaving it turned on, Kurt reached out and swapped Emily's rejected bottle for the phone. Who could be texting him at three in the morning, anyway?

Rachel Berry. Kurt rolled his eyes and read.

_**Hey, Kurt, do you have any ice cream?**_

Kurt sighed and put his phone on silent, returning it to table so he could get a better grip on his squirming baby. "Your Auntie Rachel's a crazy lady," he murmured, to which Emily only replied with a hiccupping sob.

Kurt patted Emily's back gently and leaned over to view the new text message lighting up his phone display. _**Kurt, come on. I'm pregnant, I have needs! And I know you and Blaine are up with the baby again. She never sleeps well on a full moon.**_

Kurt huffed before typing out a quick reply with his free hand. _I don't think Emily's been around long enough for us to make that assessment, but okay. And no, we don't have ice cream, Rach. You know I try not to keep that stuff in the house._

_**Oh, fine. I'll make Finn go buy it. Anyway, how's my little Emmy-Munchkin?**_

_Very restless… I really can't talk right now, Rachel. I have to get her settled before she wakes up the whole city, let alone Blaine._

_**Where **__**is**__** the other daddy at the moment?**_

_Sleeping. I didn't want to wake him. I'll call you tomorrow sometime, okay?_

Kurt decided not to wait for a reply, tossing his phone back onto the table and returning to his efforts with Emily. He tried everything he could think of: rocking her, offering pacifiers and her favorite toys, an unnecessary diaper change… still, nothing helped. Kurt's ears rang with the sound of her high-pitched squeaks and wails. Nearly an hour had passed, and he could feel his eyes starting to swim with tears as he realized just how helpless he really was. He wanted advice, direction, anything to take away whatever was ailing his perfect little baby. Besides, he needed sleep so badly… But who could help him? Not Blaine- he deserved a good night's sleep for once. Maybe Burt and Carole, but he hated the idea of waking them up at this hour.

"Sssh, baby, it's okay…" Kurt started softly, but his voice broke on the last word and he gave in, letting the exhaustion and Emily's ongoing wails envelop him in a weary stupor.

It was Blaine who snapped him back to reality. "I'm sorry I didn't wake up when you did," he said with a yawn. "Has it been a long time?" Kurt glanced over to find his husband taking a seat beside him and pulling Emily into his own lap. Kurt recalled the very beginning of it all, when he used to love spending these nights together as a family, just the three of them. Now, though, at the sight of Blaine's worn face and the dark circles under his eyes, he wished he could have done a better job of calming Emily. Kurt stared blindly down at the coffee table, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill any second.

"…Kurt? Are you alright?"

Kurt could feel Blaine's concerned eyes searching his face. He shrugged and moved over to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Just tired, I guess."

"Me, too," Blaine agreed with a sigh. "This isn't easy getting used to, is it?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I just don't know what to do. It feels like she's been crying forever. Do you think she's okay?"

Blaine turned his gaze to their daughter and thought for a moment. He only had one idea, really, and chances were that it wouldn't work at all. Still, it was worth a shot. He smiled and started to sing.

"_H__ere comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_  
_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right."_

Kurt watched as Blaine's voice instantly worked its magic on Emily, her screams quieting, her eyelids drooping, her breath slowing with sleep. Joining in, Kurt let their voices blend together in that familiar way that always filled his heart to the brim.

"_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
It's all right."_

Okay, so maybe he wasn't going to get a good-night's sleep for a while. But, Kurt reasoned, that was alright. He had the family he'd always wanted. Raising Emily was going to be a learning experience, but he had Blaine, and he had his whole heart to put towards the effort of getting through every twist and turn along the way.

And that was all that mattered.

_**Disclaimer:**__** Song credits go to the Beatles: "Here Comes the Sun." Colbie Caillat's version of the song also helped to inspire this story. **_


End file.
